Subject of the invention is a locking device for an outboard motor, which includes a locking part to prevent the opening and the releasing of attaching organs of an outboard motor.
To release an unlocked outboard motor it is enough to open the attaching organs of the outboard motor and release the control cable, the fuel hose and the electric wires. It takes only a few minutes for a thief, equipped with suitable tools to do this. There are some different kinds of locking devices to make it difficult to release an outboard motor unauthorised and to minimise thefts. There is usually a locking part to be attached with a lock to attaching organs of an outboard motor, which covers the turning organs of the attaching organs so that opening of the attaching organs by turning with fingers is not possible. Weakness of a locking device attached like this is, however, the fact that attaching organs of an outboard motor are not constructed to be thief-proof. Therefore releasing a locking part from attaching organs of an outboard motor can be accomplished rather easy and quickly for instance by prying the locking part from attaching organs with a crowbar. Furthermore most of the known locking devices of an outboard motor of today are constructively weak and therefore easy to break by other means.
The purpose of the invention is to create a locking device for an outboard motor, which excludes earlier mentioned problems. The special purpose of the invention is to present a locking device for an outboard motor which is stronger and more difficult to break open with different kinds of breaking tools, like prying, winding or bending with a crowbar than earlier locking devices. Furthermore the purpose of the invention is to present a relatively simple and advantageous locking devise for an outboard motor, which is easy to use, suitable for most models of an outboard motor and has a stylish outlook.
The purpose of the invention is achieved by a locking device for an outboard motor, characteristic of which is what has been presented in the claims.
Characteristic to the locking device according to the invention is the fact that in the locking device there is an attaching part to be fixed to the backboard of a boat, and to this attaching part the locking device is to be attached and locked with a lock. In this way a locking part preventing the opening of attaching organs of an outboard motor can be adjusted on the attaching organs of an outboard motor so that it is much more difficult to break it open. Therefore with this the locking device will be more reliable and stronger than the earlier locking devices and this is more difficult to break with different kinds of breaking tools like crowbars. Furthermore this kind of locking device is relatively simple, advantageous and suitable for most models of an outboard motor.
In an advantageous application of the invention there is at least one attaching organ to attach the attaching part to the backboard of a boat in the locking device. In this way the attaching part can be attached simply and it will be difficult to release it by force from the backboard of a boat. Furthermore in this way the releasing of the attaching part and of the outboard motor that has been attached to it and to the backboard by sliding the outboard motor and its attaching organs upwards is prevented.
In the second advantageous application of the invention there is a supporting component to be attached against the backboard of the boat in the attaching part to prevent the releasing of the attaching part. The supporting component prevents the bending sideways of the attaching part and the cutting of the attaching part and with it the attaching part can be attached against the back board with its attaching organ and with the attaching organs of the outboard motor itself. That is why the supporting component makes it much more difficult to release the attaching part and break the locking device open.
In the third advantageous application of the invention there is at least one attaching organ to be locked with a lock to attach the locking part to the attaching part in the locking device. This is how the locking part can be attached fast and easy to be locked to the attaching part.
In the fourth advantageous application of the invention there is an attaching component connected to the locking part to attach the locking part to the attaching part in the locking part. With the help of the attaching component the locking part can be adjusted with the attaching organs of the outboard motor reliably and strongly and so that it is difficult to break it open. Furthermore inside this kind of an attaching component it is easy to create a lock nest to be closed reliably with many different kinds of locks.
In the fifth advantageous application of the invention there is a lock nest in the locking part to prevent the opening of the attaching organs of the locking part with the lock that can be locked to the lock nest. In this way a lock that is simply and reliable and very difficult to break open has been created to prevent the opening of the attaching organs between the locking part and attaching part.
In the sixth advantageous application of the invention there is at least one covering component in the locking device to cover the attaching organs of the locking part and to prevent their opening. In this way the opening of the attaching organs between the locking part and the attaching part with different kinds tools, like tongs or iron saws is made essentially more difficult relatively simply and reliably.
In the seventh advantageous application of the invention there is a screw organ attached to a nut organ that is attached to the attaching part as an attaching organ. With the help of this kind of an attaching organ the attaching is made strong and it is easy to open after opening the locking device. Furthermore with the help of this kind of an attaching organ the distance between the locking part and the attaching part can be made easy and simply to adjust, and this way the locking device can be suitable for many different kinds of outboard motors with different sizes and with different kinds of attaching organs.
In the eight advantageous application of the invention there is a screw organ attached to the backboard of a boat as an attaching organ of the attaching part. A screw organ is a simple and advantageous attaching organ, with the help of which the attaching part can be attached to the back board of a boat well adapted to its purpose strong and reliably and so that it is difficult to release it by lifting the outboard motor up.
In the ninth advantageous application of the invention there is a pivot lock to be locked to a lock nest as a locking device. A pivot lock is perfectly suitable to lock a lock nest that covers a screw organ. Furthermore it is reliable, small in size and hard to break open when attached to a lock nest